


Together Again

by thekidisreal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Melissa McCall, Fluff, Isaac Comes Back, Isaac Feels, Isaac-centric, No one can convince me otherwise, One Shot, POV Third Person, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, Reunions, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, can be read as scisaac, isaac is melissa's surrogate son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekidisreal/pseuds/thekidisreal
Summary: Before he could even knock, the door was thrown open. Startled, the werewolf stumbled backward. When he righted himself, Isaac found Scott staring him down. Weakly, Isaac said ¨Hi.¨ With that, Scott launched himself at Isaac, wrapping him in a hug. ¨You’re back.¨ He whispered into his ear. ¨I am.¨ 
Or... Isaac returns to Beacon Hills and everything is wonderful





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm never going to get over Isaac leaving so I'm attempting to satiate my need for him via fan fiction. Also I'll be forever bitter about the lack of an in depth Isaac/Melissa relationship.

Isaac Lahey stood beneath a street light, staring at a house down the street. When he strained his ears, he could vaguely hear laughing coming from inside. The werewolf wondered what had changed since he had left Beacon Hills almost two years ago. Isaac’s heart pounded at the thought of facing his surrogate mother and brother. He had never said goodbye and the guilt had been wearing at him since then. Isaac knew that as soon as he got nearer to the house his werewolf friends would hear and smell him. ¨Now or never.¨ Isaac muttered to himself. 

His boots scuffed the pavement and he pulled his coat tighter around him. Taking a deep breath, Isaac stepped up to the door. Before he could even knock, the door was thrown open. Startled, the werewolf stumbled backward. When he righted himself, Isaac found Scott staring him down. Weakly, Isaac said ¨Hi.¨ 

With that, Scott launched himself at Isaac, wrapping him in a hug. ¨You’re back.¨ He whispered into his ear. ¨I am.¨ Isaac laughed. Then Isaac heard an all too familiar voice from inside the house. ¨Scotty, who’s here?¨ The hug ended and Scott gestured for Isaac to come into the house. Stiles rounded the corner from the living room and stopped dead. ¨I see you’re still wearing that damn scarf.¨ There was a moment of silence before Isaac’s face broke out into a grin. 

¨Good to see you too, Stilinski.¨ The two stared at eachother for a moment with mirroring smirks. Then they walked towards each other and hugged, Scott rolling his eyes. Despite knowing his best friend could probably hear him, Stiles whispered in Isaac’s ear ¨You’re a jackass for not saying goodbye, by the way. Scott and Melissa were upset over that for days.¨   
As the two broke apart, more people walked into the room. One of them gasped and rushed forward, while the other remained where he was. For the third time that night, Isaac was hugged. It was slightly odd, as Chris never gave him much physical affection beyond the occasional pat on the back during the time he was with him. 

Isaac was enveloped with the sudden sense of safety and home. Tears burned at his eyes as he breathed in Melissa's comforting scent. ¨I’m sorry,¨ he choked out ¨I'm so sorry.¨ Melissa quickly soothed him with soft noises, assuring him that it was alright and kissing him on the forehead. ¨You're here now honey, that's what matters.¨ 

¨Uh, not to interrupt a reunion, but who are you? I mean, you kinda smell like pack but I've never met you.¨ Isaac broke away from Melissa to look at the other person who had entered to room with her. He was a shorter kid, clearly younger than himself, and smelled like a wolf. He also smelled strongly of Scott and Stiles. ¨I'm Isaac,¨ he said defensively ¨who are you?” 

I’m Liam. Scott’s beta.¨ Isaac was taken aback for a moment. Scott had another beta? Had he turned someone? ¨I'm Scott’s beta.¨ he said, stepping towards the younger wolf. Isaac turned towards Scott, who was looking very uncomfortable. The beta gave the alpha a look as if to say, ¨Care to explain?¨ Scott scratched at the back of his neck before stepping towards his friends. ¨Liam, Isaac was turned by Derek a couple years back and became my beta after Derek lost his alpha status. He's been in France dealing with… some stuff.¨ Then Scott looked at Isaac. ¨I bit Liam to save his life. He's the only one I've turned, because I know what you’re wondering.¨ 

Isaac nodded. He curled his big frame in on itself and shifted in his boots. ¨Um, I was wondering, uh, am I still part of the pack?¨ Scott smiled sadly at that. ¨Of course.¨ he patted the beta on his back as he passed him. ¨Do you want to play video games with us?¨ he gestured to Liam and Stiles behind him. Isaac smiled. ¨In a bit, I need to talk to your mom about something.¨ 

Entering the kitchen, Isaac came upon Melissa putting some of her amazing mac and cheese in the oven. He sat down at the table and waited for her to finish. ¨Hey honey, what's up?¨ Isaac suddenly felt very uncomfortable. He moved to get up, stammering a quick ´nevermind´. However, Melissa gently grasped his arm and guided him back to the seat. ¨Isaac, tell me what you’re thinking.¨ The teenager stared down at his feet and sighed. ¨Um, I was wondering if I could maybe, um, stayhereagain?¨ His cheeks burned red. He had lived on his own in France off Chris's money. And even if he had to get a job here, he should be able to take care of himself. Melissa, being an expert on his stammered speech in times when he was hesitant to ask for something, understood his question. ¨Of course you can, Isaac. We've been waiting for you to come back. That room is always open to you.¨ She ruffled his curls and pushed him towards the living room. ¨Go bust their asses, you and Stiles were always competitive.¨ Isaac grinned back at her. 

Soon shouts of ¨Screw you!” and a variety of more colorful insults could be heard and Melissa smiled to herself. Her boys were all together again.


End file.
